


Leaving You for Me

by DiamondBlade



Series: Love Worth Making [6]
Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Dino Charge
Genre: Ancient History, Clones, Jousting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-04-03 17:36:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21494605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiamondBlade/pseuds/DiamondBlade
Summary: Rylee targets Ivan and Prince Phillip next, by crashing a festival on Zandar and participating in their festivities! Meanwhile, Heckyl grows more impatient, even though Rylee is snagging Energems left and right. Is it really love at this point, or is Heckyl now using Rylee just to get the Energems?
Relationships: Riley Griffin/Heckyl, Riley Griffin/Ivan of Zandar, Riley Griffin/Prince Phillip
Series: Love Worth Making [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533452





	Leaving You for Me

**Author's Note:**

> There's a file labeled "cut scene" that I'll include at the end...

Riley looked over at his ringing phone and saw that it was Tyler calling. He picked it up and accepted the call. “Hello?”

_“Riley? Is everything okay?”_

“Tyler? Everything’s fine. What’s up?”

_“Dad and I were just concerned. He wanted me to tell you that you shouldn’t feel like an outsider, and you’re definitely welcome to come along with us on our next camping trip.”_

“Um… Thank you?”

_“Hey, no problem, man! Listen, I gotta go. Talk to you later! – No, Dad, you don’t start a fire like that!”_ Tyler ended the call.

Riley looked at his phone in confusion. “What was that about?” He set it down. “Camping trips?” He got up and walked into the bathroom. He looked at his reflection. “No, Riley, you definitely _look_ fine. What was Tyler talking about?” He shrugged. “No time to worry about that. Homework calls.” He exited the bathroom and sat down at his desk. He opened up his Geometry book and started reading.

~*~

Over on the ship, Rylee walked out of Heckyl’s cell, adjusting his clothing. A few seconds later, a disheveled Heckyl stumbled out, his clothes wrinkled and his hair a mess.

Fury approached him. “What happened to you, sir? You’re not your usual clean-cut self.”

“Rylee happened. I don’t know what went on with him today, but… Wow!”

“Rylee, sir?” Fury questioned. “I don’t know about him.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, sir, he’s a clone of the Green Ranger. You don’t think there’s a chance that he could be… _good_, do you?”

Heckyl chuckled. “Oh, Fury… He’s definitely good, all right. Know what I mean?” He elbowed Fury. “Eh? Eh?”

“No, sir, I don’t.”

“I… Forget it. Go practice fighting with Curio or something.”

_“Heckyl! I’m waiting!”_ Rylee’s voice boomed over the ship’s public address system.

“Gotta go!” Heckyl ran toward the bridge.

Fury watched him run, and then shook his head, sighing. “I don’t know about those two. Maybe I don’t _want_ to know about those two.”

~*~

On the bridge, Rylee was pacing around, when Heckyl ran in. “You bellowed?”

“What do you know about something called a ‘Zandar’?” Rylee asked. Heckyl shrugged. “Fine. I guess I’ll figure it out when I get down there.” He grabbed the mock Gold and Graphite Energems off of a nearby console. “I’ll be back.”

“Take your time,” Heckyl remarked, sighing. “I could use the rest.”

“You’d better take your vitamins,” Rylee commented, smirking. He waved. “Toodles!” He teleported away.

Heckyl sighed. “What have I gotten myself into?” He looked over at the Energems. “Well, at least we have two Energems. Guess it’s worth it.”

~*~

The island nation of Zandar sits a few hundred miles North of Hawaii, equidistant between Japan and the Western coast of Canada. Every year for the past thousand years, they hold a medieval competition, wherein the strongest warriors battle to see who the champion is. The winner receives a small bounty, including a golden chalice with their name engraved onto it. This year, Ivan is in attendance, having missed the last 800 or so tournaments.

He toured the outdoor arena with Prince Phillip. He looked around and admired how much everything had changed since the 1200s. “Everything is so grand now, Your Highness,” Ivan commented.

“Oh, it truly is nothing,” Phillip replied. “We’ve just been adding some modern amenities here and there. Arguably, it is no 13th Century field surrounded by woods, but we are still a far cry from having a completely modern, enclosed venue.”

“I do like that it still maintains some of that traditional Zandar charm.” He leaned over. “Where are the outhouse facilities?”

Phillip laughed. “Ivan, we have modern restroom facilities now.” He pointed toward a hallway between two sets of arena seats. “They are located right through that door on the right.”

“I suppose that things needed to change with the times.”

“Right…” Phillip cleared his throat. “Anyway, the fencing tournament will begin promptly at 4:00, followed by the celebratory feast at around 5:00.”

“Are you participating in the fencing contest?” Ivan asked. “I could always use a viable opponent such as yourself.”

“If only I could,” Phillip sighed. “Royalty is excluded from participating in any events deemed ‘violent.’ It’s the Prince Filbert Rule, which dates back to the 1500s.”

“How unfortunate. I invited Sir Riley, but he was unable to attend.”

“I have a feeling that you will be triumphant in the competition.” Phillip leaned in toward Ivan and whispered, “After all, you **are** a Power Ranger. You have a slight advantage over the others.”

Ivan nodded. “This is true.”

Phillip noticed the time. “I must tend to the pre-show itinerary inside. Please excuse me.”

“’Tis not a problem, Your Highness,” Ivan stepped back and bowed. “I shall traverse the premises and observe my fellow competitors! Until we meet again!” Ivan turned and walked off.

Phillip smiled and shook his head. “That boy…”

~*~

Outside, Rylee materialized in the air and careened toward a tree, landing on a branch. He spit the leaves out of his mouth, pulled out his communicator, and contacted the ship. “What happened?”

_“Looks like you missed your mark, Clone,”_ Fury responded.

“Yeah, I’ll bet I did, and I suppose you had _nothing_ to do with it at all, did you?”

_“I’m innocent of any wrongdoing… for the last ten minutes.”_

“If I find out that you recalibrated my landing…”

_“Bring it on, Clone! – Hey, I wasn’t done yet!”_

_“That will be enough, Fury,”_ Heckyl interrupted. _“Now, Rylee, please be careful. I don’t want you to get caught by the Rangers.”_

“I haven’t gotten caught yet, have I?”

_“Famous last words…”_

Rylee sighed. “Fine, ‘Dad’! I’ll be careful!” He put his communicator away. As he moved, he heard a creaking. He looked over toward the base of the branch he was on and saw it splitting apart from the tree. “No, no… Nononono…” He slid toward the trunk of the tree for support, but it was too late. The branch snapped, and Rylee shouted on the way down…

… He landed right in front of a shocked Ivan. “Sir Riley? Is that you?”

Rylee stood up and brushed the dirt off of his outfit, coughing. “Of course! Who else would I be?”

“I presumed that you were not partaking in this festival, due to your prior academic commitments.”

He looked at Ivan, confused. “What?”

“You said that you would not be here due to studying,” he clarified.

“Oh!” Rylee waved his hand dismissively. “Studying can wait.” He put his hand on Ivan’s shoulder. “I didn’t want to miss seeing my favorite Prince in action!”

“Did that fall cause you to forget that I, Sir Ivan of Zandar, am a mighty Knight?” Ivan backed up and withdrew a sword, pointing it at Rylee. “The Prince is in his quarters, and will not be participating in the fencing battle.”

_“Fencing battle, eh?”_ “Oh, right!” Rylee scratched his head. “Yeah, that fall did a number on me. How could I forget my favorite Knight?” He chuckled. “Do you have an opponent for this… fencing match?”

Ivan shook his head. “Sadly, I do not, Sir Riley…” He paused for a few seconds, and then snapped his fingers. “Wait! You can be my opponent!”

Rylee looked around, hoping to see someone else. Realizing that he was the only person around, he looked at Ivan and pointed at himself. “Who, me? Oh, I couldn’t possibly…”

Ivan laughed. “Sir Riley, you always were a modest fellow!” He put an arm around him. “The mighty Sir Riley of the House of Griffin shall be my opponent in this, the Thousandth Annual Zandarian Fencing Tournament! It shall be a historic battle!” He waved his arm in front of them, as though he were painting a picture of the scene. “Just imagine it, Sir Riley: Thousands of Zandarians in attendance, watching as their beloved Knight wipes the floor with a teenager from a farm somewhere in the Midwest. Oh, the tale of my victory shall ring out on the pages of the local news scrolls!”

Rylee removed Ivan’s arm and backed up. “Hold on… Did you say, ‘teenager from somewhere in the Midwest’? I am the Re—**Green** Ranger! I’m a master swordsman!”

He chuckled. “Yes, but I am a Knight of Zandar, and have an 800-year advantage over you. While you may possess the technical expertise to wield a sword against the likes of Heckyl and his band of miscreants, you cannot compete with a Knight in his homeland. I believe the modern generation refers to it as a ‘home court advantage.’”

“Oh, really? We’ll just see about that. I hope you’re hungry, because you’re about to eat your words.”

“No, I believe the feast will consist of Roast Beast and an assortment of offerings provided by the attendees.” Ivan looked at his wristwatch. “Oh, I must get ready for the competition. I shall see you on the battlefield, where you shall be served. It’s not a literal serving, of course. It’s an expression.”

“I know what it means!”

Ivan bowed. “Until we meet again, Sir Riley!” He stood up and headed back into the arena.

“What a smug bastard,” Rylee commented. “I like him! Too bad that I’ve got to soundly defeat him and knock him down a peg or two.” He looked at the entrance to the arena. “Where do you think the Prince’s office is?”

“It’s down the main corridor, second hallway on the right, fourth door on the left,” a passerby said as she walked into the venue.

_“Well, that was convenient.”_ “Thank you!” Rylee followed her in. _“I should snatch Ivan’s Energem first, and then hunt down the Prince. Ivan’s going to be getting changed, so his should be easy to switch out. The Prince, on the other hand, will be another story.”_ Rylee followed the signs toward the changing area, where he saw a dozen changing stalls. The farthest one was closed, and he could see a pile of clothes falling out from underneath the door. “Bingo.” He crept toward the locked door, and heard horrible off-key singing mixed with the sound of running water. _“Their changing rooms have their own showers? Must be nice…”_ He made it to Ivan’s stall and knelt down. He saw a glimmer of gold come from within the pile of clothes. Stealthily, he pulled the pile out through the opening beneath the door. He pulled out the Gold Energem, made the switch, shoved the clothes back in, got up, and walked out. Once he was out of the changing area, he tossed the Energem in the air, catching it on its descent and stuffing it into his pocket. “Well, that was easy. I just hope he’s that easy to defeat on the battlefield.” He looked at his own watch. “Hm, it’s only 2:00. I’ve got time to get to the Prince and snatch his Energem. Better make my way to his office. What did that woman say? ‘Second hall on the right, fourth door on the left’?” He walked back to the main hall and counted from the main entrance. He was three halls North from where he needed to be. He made his way to the hall and counted the doors. He approached the door and took a deep breath. He knocked.

_“State your name,”_ Phillip’s voice boasted from inside the office.

“It is I, Sir Riley of the House of Griffin… Your Highness!”

Rylee heard several locks click. The door opened, and Phillip greeted him. “Riley? What brings you here? Is Heckyl up to his old tricks?”

“No…” _“Think fast. You need an excuse.”_

“Well? What is it? I am very busy with the final preparations for the feast after the tournament.”

_“Bingo.”_ “I’m here to help you. Yeah, that’s it. Sir Ivan told me how you’ve just been swamped, and I’ve got some time before I soundly defeat him on the battlefield, so I thought that I would come by and see if I could lend a hand!” _“Good one.”_

“That’s tremendous!” Phillip stood aside, inviting Rylee into his office. “Do come in!” Rylee entered and was shocked by the amount of paperwork that was on Phillip’s desk. “Please pardon the mess. My assistant has been struck by the Zandar Wildebeest Flu. I don’t know how she got it, as it only affects wildebeests. I’m pretty sure that she is simply pretending to be ill to avoid doing the work for the festival. She will probably be in attendance at the event, too. If she wasn’t my own sister, I’d soundly remove her from duty!”

“Um… You went off on a tangent.” Rylee sat down behind his desk. “Now, what needs to be done?”

“Well, to begin with, the caterers have called and will be unable to deliver the Roast Beast for the main course tonight.”

Rylee cracked his knuckles. “Issue a decree to the most talented hunter will be given a proclamation if he can deliver a Roast Beast to tonight’s feast. The citizens are already bringing the rest of the food, right?” Phillip nodded. “Done. Next?”

“That’s brilliant! Okay, we need more fighters for the fencing match. Right now, it’s Ivan and, well, you.”

Rylee looked at him, slightly confused. “You’re two hours away from the main event, and you don’t have competitors?” Phillip shook his head. He sighed. “Fine. Make it a general talent demonstration, and have our fencing competition be the main attraction. It’ll be open to everyone. It saves prescreening, and will also allow some extra time for the Roast Beast to arrive.”

Phillip scrawled this all down. “It shall be done.”

“Anything else?” Rylee eyed the stacks of paperwork on the desk. “This seems like an awful lot of paperwork for two problems, and bad things usually come in threes.”

“I do believe that those were the two main problems.”

“Well, get those proclamations out! Hurry!”

“Oh, right!” Phillip ran out of the office.

Rylee rubbed his hands together. “Now, to find that Energem.” He opened the desk drawers and quickly looked in them for any shimmers of light. “Nothing… Nothing… Nothing…” He stood up and looked around the room. “There’s got to be _something_ in here…” He felt through the paintings on the wall, stumbling across one that felt particularly bumpy. He took it down and found a wall safe. He grinned, pulling on the handle. When it didn’t open, he noticed the keyhole. _“If I were royalty, where would I hide a spare key to my wall safe?”_ He looked around the room, then looked down at the floor. _“Nah. There’s no way that one would be under a mat in front of the thing.”_ He moved back and lifted the mat, revealing a key taped to the underside. _“You’ve got to be kidding me.”_ He picked up the mat, removed the key, and put it into the lock. He turned it, and the safe popped open. He rolled his eyes, switching out the real Graphite Energem for the decoy one in his pocket. He closed the safe back up, put the key back under the mat, and ran back to Phillip’s desk. He sat down just as the Prince came back into the room.

“I have issued the proclamations. Now, we shall see if the citizens of Zandar can pull through.”

“Great!” He looked at his watch. “Would you look at the time? I’ve got to get going! I need to, um, practice for my match with Ivan!” He headed for the door, stopping once he got there. He turned and bowed. “Thank you for allowing me to assist you, Your Highness.”

“Do think nothing of it. Your services have possibly saved our festival!”

“It really was nothing. I shall see you on the battlefield!” He opened the door and walked out of the office, closing it behind him. Once he was a good distance away, he stopped and looked back. “How can these idiots be defeating Heckyl and an entire ship full of fugitive monsters? Energems In clothes piles in the bathroom, Energems hidden in wall safes with the keys right there… What sorts of idiots _are_ these guys?” He paused. “Well, one _is_ a Knight from 800 years ago, so there’s that, and the other one’s a sheltered Prince, so that explains these two. Oh, I can’t _wait_ to be out of this backwater country!” He looked at his watch. “2:45. I’ve got time.” He ran out of the arena and, once he was a good distance away, he teleported back to the ship.

~*~

Heckyl was sitting in his chair on the bridge, when Rylee materialized before him. “So, how did it go?”

“I can’t believe that these simpletons are beating you.” Rylee pulled the two Energems out of his pocket and tossed them through the air, landing them perfectly in his holder alongside the Red and Aqua ones. “Count ‘em up, Pops. That’s FOUR Energems in as many hours. Shall I count them more clearly for you?” He walked over to them and pointed at each one. “One, ha-ha-ha… Two, ha-ha-ha… Three, ha-ha-ha… Four, ha-ha—“ Heckyl shot a bolt of lightning toward him. “—Hey!” He dodged, as the bolt narrowly missed him. “What was that for?”

“You are becoming very cocky, Rylee,” he spoke, getting up out of his seat and walking toward him. When he was close, he ran his fingers down Rylee’s face to his neck and chest. “You don’t want to get too confident, do you?”

Rylee followed Heckyl’s hand with his eyes, tensing as he approached his crotch. “Why wouldn’t I?”

He moved to Rylee’s side and whispered in his ear. _“Because… Daddy doesn’t like it when you get smart with him.”_ He moved around to the other side, brushing a hand against Rylee’s ass. _“And, you wouldn’t like me when I get angry.”_ Rylee gulped. _“Are you afraid?”_ Rylee nodded. Heckyl walked back to his chair. “Good. Now… **GO BACK DOWN THERE AND FINISH THE JOB!**” He shouted. Rylee, visibly afraid, nodded and teleported away. Heckyl grinned and sat down. “That ought to keep him in line.”

~*~

Rylee materialized outside of the arena, and sat down on a nearby bench. He thought about what Heckyl had just said, and what happened with Tyler and James earlier that day. _“I’m so confused. I thought Heckyl loved me. Now that I’m getting the Energems for him, he’s changed,”_ he mused. He looked up in thought. _“I’ll bet that Fury is behind this. All of that ‘Clone’ talk.”_

_“Sir Riley!”_ Ivan called from near the entrance to the venue. Rylee turned and saw him running toward him. “There you are! It is time for you to don your proper attire for the tournament!” Once he got close enough, he noticed Rylee’s expression and became concerned. “Is everything alright, Sir Riley?” He sat down.

“Y-yeah,” Rylee stuttered, wiping away the beginnings of tears. “Everything’s fine.”

“Are you sure?” Rylee nodded. “You can always confide in me. As a Knight of Zandar, I am bound by honor to be a confidant to people in need!”

Rylee chuckled. “You’re really something. You know that?”

Ivan pondered what Rylee had said. “I’ll take that as a compliment. Thank you, Sir Riley!” He stood up. “Now, are you prepared for a sound thrashing on the field of honor?”

Rylee stood up. “I think the question is, ‘are _you_ prepared for a sound thrashing,’ et cetera?”

He grinned. “There’s the Sir Riley that I know and love!” He put an arm around him. “Come. Let us, how you say, get it on!”

“I don’t think that’s quite it,” Rylee commented. He walked with Ivan back into the venue. Ivan outfitted him with a proper fencing uniform that matched his own, and the two walked onto the field, where they were met with the cheers of thousands of Zandar’s residents. Rylee just looked around in awe. “Are they all cheering for us?”

Ivan waved to the crowd. “Yes, Sir Riley. ‘Tis a wonderful feeling, is it not?”

He looked at the Knight, smiled, and started waving at the crowd as well. Their cheers intensified. “Wow. This is for us. Ivan, did you see--?” He turned to Ivan, and was met with a fencing sword being thrown in his direction by an already-masked Knight. “Hey!” He exclaimed, catching the sword in the air.

“En garde, Sir Riley of the House of Griffin!” Ivan assumed a standard offensive stance, with his arm extended toward Rylee.

He backed up to his starting mark and assumed a defensive stance, lowering his face shield. “Bring it on,” he said.

A starting pistol sounded, and the two fighters moved toward each other with their swords drawn. The two swordsmen were equally matched in skill, using similar techniques against each other. After a few minutes, Rylee got the upper hand, taking control of Ivan’s blade, which he forced from his hand into the air, caught, spun around, and cornered him with, along with his own in a cross pattern.

“That was unbelievable, Sir Riley,” Ivan spoke.

“Why, thank you!”

Prince Phillip came down to the field with a microphone in his hand. The two fighters set down their weapons and removed their face shields. “Citizens of Zandar, it is my honor and privilege to award this year’s Zandar Fencing Cup to Sir Riley Griffin!” The crowd cheered as a pair of Phillip’s office assistants brought the trophy out and presented it to Rylee. The Prince turned to the young man. “Would you like to say a few words?”

“Me? Okay…” Rylee approached the microphone and looked at the crowd. He saw families together, couples that were on dates, and more, but the one thing that he noticed was that everyone was happy. “I’d just like to thank all of you for coming out to see us, as well as to partake in the rest of your festival. It’s an honor to win this trophy, but I couldn’t have done it without Sir Ivan here. Apparently, he’s a Knight of Zandar. Who knew? He only says it every chance he gets! Am I right?” The crowd laughed. Rylee turned toward the Knight. “Aw, I’m just kidding! Come here!” He approached the microphone. “I’d really like it if you took the trophy instead. You’re more deserving of it than I am.”

“What?” Ivan was shocked. “No, Sir Riley. You won the award fair and square. I cannot take it from you.”

“But, I insist. You see—“

“Well, okay.” Ivan shoved Rylee to the side and held up the cup. “Finally! After 800 long years, you’re mine! MINE!”

Rylee moved over toward the Prince. “Didn’t see that reaction coming.”

“I did.” Phillip nodded. “He has a tendency to be a bit blunt with his exasperation.”

Rylee sniffed, catching a whiff of the food table nearby. “What is that delicious smell?”

“That would be the Roast Beast. Sir Edward of the House of Cullen caught it, and his lovely wife, Lady Bella, prepared it. Have you ever had it?” Rylee shook his head. “Well, then. I insist that you stay for the feast. You’re going to love it!”

_“Well, it’s not like I don’t have time. Heckyl won’t let me back on the ship until I get the rest of the Energems. Why not go out on a full stomach?”_ “Sounds good!”

“Tremendous!”

The two tuned back into Ivan’s acceptance speech. “So, I said, ‘that’s no free-range wildebeest, that’s my wife!’” They rolled their eyes and sighed.

**Author's Note:**

> ... and here it is! It's an alternate bit that would partially replace the first Rylee/Heckyl scene on board the ship, after Heckyl runs off to meet him. I touch on this in the actual second meeting, where Heckyl threatens Rylee if he doesn't finish getting the Energems, which I think was my take on using this same type of scene, but more in context of the story as a whole. I can't remember where I wanted to go with this, especially with the last lines.
> 
> \---
> 
> Rylee ran over to him and embraced him, kissing him passionately. Heckyl pushed him back. “Don’t you need to get some more Energems?”
> 
> Rylee stepped back. He had a sad expression on his face. “You pushed me away?”
> 
> “We need to get the rest of the Energems before those Rangers catch on.”
> 
> Rylee glared at him. “Fine. I’m going to somewhere called ‘Zandar’ to get the Gold and Graphite ones. Maybe, when I get back, you’ll have changed your tune.” He picked up the decoy Energems off of a nearby console. “You know, for someone that’s basically my father, you’re not very paternal!”
> 
> Heckyl looked at him in confusion. “What are you even talking about?”
> 
> \---
> 
> That's all, folks! Until next time!


End file.
